Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{p^2 - 3p + 2}{p - 2} $
First factor the polynomial in the numerator. $ p^2 - 3p + 2 = (p - 2)(p - 1) $ So we can rewrite the expression as: $n = \dfrac{(p - 2)(p - 1)}{p - 2} $ We can divide the numerator and denominator by $(p - 2)$ on condition that $p \neq 2$ Therefore $n = p - 1; p \neq 2$